


Notes

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [22]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: It's a busy day, and Mateo tries to keep Elena cool and happy.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Series: A Story Per Fandom [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon over on Tumblr. At that point, I had yet to finish watching all of "Elena of Avalor"-- I was midway through season three-- and now that I'm done watching the show and have finally finished the long DuckTales piece I was working on... It's time. LOL

Elena sighed, signing the paper before putting it aside and pulling the next one out. There were far too many papers, all of which needed her signature. Naomi had already given her the down-low on the contents of the papers, and she approved of all of the ideas; all they needed now was her signature. She signed the next paper, setting _that_ one aside and then grabbing the next one.

This one felt a lot thinner than all of the other papers, and it seemed to be completely blank.

"... Huh," she said, going to set it aside.

The light hit the underside of the paper, revealing that there was something on the other side. She raised an eyebrow, turning it over. There was a drawing on it-- not the best drawing, admittedly, but that hardly mattered-- of a baby jaquin. Elena smiled to herself as her eyes fell to the little note scribbled into the lower corner.

 _Remember to take a break and enjoy yourself, Elena.  
_ - _Mateo_

She smiled warmly, looking over it multiple times before blinking. _He had enchanted the drawing._ The baby jaquin was flying around the page, doing little aerial rolls and everything. It was just what she needed to see in order to calm down. And that was all that she could ask for.


End file.
